Foalan
Faolan is a silver/gray male wolf, with bright green eyes, one splayed paw with a spiral marking on it. History Lone Wolf: Faolan is born to a silver she-wolf named, Morag. It is unknown who his siblings are, though Morag discribes them as russet colored like their father, who too, is unknown. Foalan is born as a '' malcadh, the ancient wolf word for "Cursed one." ''Foalan is born with a spayed paw.Few hours pass, and Shabaan appears. She is known as the Obea. Obeas take the malcadhs to be abandoned, to die. Though, other wise healthy, Faolan is to die. Shabaan places Faolan on a melting river-bed. The ice melts, and makes Faolan, open his eyes and ears. He struggles to grip the ice, because of his splayed paw. At that moment, a grizzly appears on the bank full of grief. Her cub was killed by cougars, when she looked to see if the river would flood. As she pleads with Great Ursus, the bear star. She asks that her life be ripped from her, and the river swallow her. Just at that moment, Faolan washes up onto shore, clinging to the grizzly. The grizzly tries to shake Foalan off, then she picks him up. The sun rose, and shined into Faolan's eyes. She thought, 'I seek death, and it seeks life'. She thinks it's a sign from Great Ursus. She names the pup, Faolan. 'Fao' meaning river/wolf in bear.'Lan' meaning gift. She brings him back to her den, where he lives, and drinks her milk. Faolan hears the heart beat of the grizzly. He names her Thunderheart, for her thunder like heart. Faolan grows up like a bear, learning their ways. When Faolan tries to dig for bulbs, he uses his other paw. Thunderheart tells him to use the splayed one. Faolan keeps on whining, saying no over & over again. Thunderheart corrects him, by slapping his face. Faolan does what he is told, with out speaking a word. Later on, Thunderheart kills a salmon, and drops it near Faolan. Faolan lays on his stomach, not touching the fish. Thunderheart takes a bite of the tail and gives the rest to Faolan. He eats it up, acting like a true wolf. The two pass a mother and her cubs. The cubs laugh at faolan, making the mother nervous. Faolan stands up for him-self, and scares the bears away. Morag appears again, this time having a new litter of pups with an unknown male. She travels out of the den to walk a bit. There, she scents Faolan. Over-joyed, knowing her pup made it. She knew he had to made it, because, his spirt never reached the Great Lupus. Faolan follows Thunderheart to the winter den. Noting, that a water-fall was nearby. The two-some find the winter den, and settle down. Thunderheart tells Faolan that she'll sleep, sleep for a long time. Faolan asks her about the Outer-most. She replies, 'It's not for your kind". Leaving Faolan shocked. She gives Faolan permission to hunt for him-self. After a while of hunting, less than a moon-cycle, Faolan decides to hunt. At that time, Thunderheart awakens. She goes to look for Faolan, not knowing he just left. She gets hit by a boulder and is killed. Family Mate- Edme Mother- Morag Father- Kinnaird Siblings- Mharie, Dearlea Adoptive Mother- Thunderheart Category:Wolves, main characters, male wolf, no mate